headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flerkens
| homeworld = Unknown | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = Feline | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Claws Tentacles | language = | sub-groups = | prey = | 1st = Giant-Size Ms. Marvel #1 }} Flerkens are a fictional breed of alien animal featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in Giant-Size Ms. Marvel #1 in April, 2006. They are also part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and appeared in the 2019 film Captain Marvel. Description Flerkens are alien animals with feline characteristics. They are mammals, but they lay eggs. By appearance, they look no different than a standard Earth house cat, but inside... well, there's a whole lot more going on. Flerkens can project tentacles from their bodies, which they can use to grapple with and entangle opponents. Marvel Universe Carol Danvers took in a brown-haired Flerken, though at first, did not realize that it was anything other than a normal cat. She named it Chewie. It would be quite some time before Carol learned Chewie's true alien nature. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Kree scientist Mar-Vell had a Flerken that she kept as a pet, which she named Goose. In the early 1990s, she kept Goose with her as she conducted work at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. on Earth. In the year 1995, Carol Danvers and Nick Fury discovered Goose roaming the halls of the facility. Fury, who apparently had an affinity for cats, immediately fell in love with the little critter, naturally believing it to be just a cat. It was actually Fury's newfound ally, the Skrull known as Talos, who first identified Goose as a Flerken, and was terrified of it. Fury later learned Goose's true nature aboard Mar-Vell's abandoned laboratory ship when they had to fight up against some Kree warriors. Goose projected its tentacles at the oncoming combatants and made short work of them. Later, after the battle was over, Fury tried cuddling with Goose, who gave him a vicious scratch that took out Fury's left eye. Flerkens of note * Chewie * Goose Notes & Trivia * Flerken redirects to this page. * Chewie is likely named after Chewbacca - a character from the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He is nicknamed "Chewie" by his friends. * Chewie was not identified as a Flerken until Captain Marvel, Volume 8 #7 in November, 2014 - eight years after the character had been first introduced. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Chewie character is named Goose. This is taken from the 1986 film Top Gun. Actor Anthony Edwards played a character in the film who's call sign was "Goose". * In Captain Marvel, Goose was played by several different stunt-cats, who were named Archie, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Reggie. * A prop Flerken was used in scenes that was not ideal for a feline actor. Related categories * Appearances of Flerkens See also External Links * Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 * Captain Marvel Vol 8 1 * Giant-Size Ms. Marvel 1 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Captain Marvel (2019) References